DC Extended Universe (Earth-Prime)
Earth-Prime or the DC Extended Universe is a reality in which superheroes such as Superman, Batman, and Wonder Woman reside in. Having many similarities to the Prime Earth and New Earth respectively. From an outside perspective, it is a massive franchise of multiple different movie series created by DC Studios in order to compete with the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Starting in mid-summer of 2013, the franchise has been generally successful and has grossed billions of dollars worldwide. All content in the DC Extended Universe is produced and distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures and DC Films, subsidiaries of the Time Warner Media company. Production Since the 1970s, films centered around their DC Comics properties had been created by Warner Bros. with critical and financial success around the world. In spite of this however there was never any real attempt to crossover the DC superheroes in live-action similar to how they often did within the comics. By 2009, Warner Bros. noted the wild profits of the Marvel Cinematic Universe and began to realize the sheer potential of starting their own cinematic universe around DC Comics properties. In order to have an edge over Marvel, whom 20th Century Fox refused to share all of their comic film rights to crossover with, Warner Bros. created DC Films and decreed it to be the sole distributor to all films based on DC Comics properties. Geoff Johns was tapped to be the CEO and executive producer for fledging DC Films and to start a cinematic universe with them as soon as possible. Johns took the opportunity and assembled a team of writers and directors to begin production on film centered around DC's classic heroes. At Comic Con Summer 2010, Warner Bros. and Johns announced the official existence of the DC Extended Universe which would start with a Superman reboot released in 2013 followed up by Batman, Wonder Woman, and the Flash in the upcoming years. Their ultimate plan being they would eventually team up and form into the Justice League together. Films *Superman: Man of Steel - June 2013 *Batman: The Dark Knight- July 2014 *Wonder Woman - June 2015 *Superman: Man of Tomorrow - November 2015 *The Flash - March 2016 *Batman: Arkham Asylum - July 2016 *The Justice League - June 2017 *Wonder Woman Returns - March 2018 *Aquaman - August 2018 *The Reverse-Flash - November 2018 *Green Lantern - April 2019 *Batman: Gotham Guardian - June 2019 *Superman: Last Son of Krypton - November 2019 *Justice League: Tower of Babel - June 2020 *Shazam! - December 2020 *King Aquaman - April 2021 *Birds of Prey - August 2021 *Flashpoint - December 2021 *The Legend of Wonder Woman - April 2022 *Batman v. Superman - June 2022 *Green Lantern Corps - December 2022 *Blue Beetle - February 2023 *Justice League: Gods Among Us - June 2023 *The Trials of Shazam! - December 2023 Television WB *Green Arrow Season 1 - October 2015 Season 2 - October 2016 Season 3 - October 2017 Season 4 - October 2018 Season 5 - October 2019 Season 6 - October 2020 Season 7 - October 2021 *Supergirl Season 1 - October 2017 Season 2 - October 2018 Season 3 - October 2019 Season 4 - October 2020 Season 5 - October 2021 Season 6 - October 2022 Season 7 - October 2023 *Impulse Season 1 - October 2020 Season 2 - October 2021 Season 2 - October 2022 Season 4 - October 2023 *Black Lightning *Batgirl *Doctor Fate *Sideways Hulu *Titans Season 1 - December 2018 Season 2 - November 2020 *Doom Patrol Season 1 - July 2019 Season 2 - July 2021 *Stargirl Season 1 - March 2021 *Swamp-Thing *Justice Society *Dumb Bunny *Legion of Superheroes *Jonah Hex *Stormwatch HBO *Watchmen Season 1 - February 2020 *Hellblazer *100 Bullets *Sandman *Animal Man TNT *The Human Target *Blackhawks *Power Company *Wonder Twins Category:Earth-Prime